E Love
by lipshake
Summary: It's 5 years later. Troy and Gabriella lost touch after high school. When they go on a dating sight and meet each other, without knowing who they really are, can they keep the love they once had? Please R&R! CHAPTER 15 NOW UP! NOW COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone! It's me again! Please read my new story called _E-Love._

Name: Troy

Sex: Male

Status: Single

Orientation: Strait

Hair Color: Light Brown

Eye Color: Blue

Height: 5' 8''

Age: 22 years old.

Hobbies: Basketball, snowboarding, most sports, etc.

Hidden Talent: Singing.

Interests in a female: Smart, beautiful, good sense of humor, can make me laugh.

Troy clicked on the enter button on his mouse. "Are you happy, now?" Troy asked his friend Chad. They were at Chad's house.

"Yes! Thank you. Man, I'm not trying to get rid of you, but you just seem so lonely. I'm always with Tiffany (Not with Taylor anymore) and you just always call to see what I'm doing but I'm busy. So that's the reason your signing up for this site." Chad said.

"Do you really think I'll meet somebody decent this time?"

"Yeah. Remember, this site picks another person for you, based on your answers. So you'll get somebody that shares the same interests." Chad said. "Trust me, dude. I met Tiffany on this site and were great together." Just then Tiffany walks in the room.

"You're going to go pick up dry cleaning, Chad. It's almost done!" She ordered him.

"Go pick it up yourself." Chad saw a look of angry disgust on her face. "Okay, okay. I'll pick it up." Chad got up to get his car keys. "See, aren't we perfect for each other?" They both laughed.

"Well, then I'll get going. See you tomorrow at basketball practice." Troy said and left, not wanting to be left alone with Tiffany. He got in his car and started to drive home. When he got there, he plopped on the couch, to look over some schoolwork.

It wasn't that he didn't like Tiffany, but she kind of intimidated both him, and even Chad. She ordered him around and acted as if she didn't care for their relationship. Chad and Tiffany did live together and they both went to the University Of New Mexico as well as Troy. Troy and Chad both got in on basketball scholarships. That's when Chad met Tiffany. Troy hasn't really had a girlfriend here. There isn't many to choose from. They all pretty much have boyfriends and when they do ask Troy out or he asks one of them out, he'll casually date but never been really serious. Troy was on his college basketball team. He was obviously the captain as was in high school.

The next day was Friday. He went to classes as usual. His major was business. He had no clue why he chose it. He hadn't really thought about it much, and if he ever changed his mind, it wouldn't be that much of a loss. He thought of being a coach like his dad, but the truth was that he wanted to play in the NBA. His parents of course, made him go to college though.

After classes, at 6:00, was basketball practice. Quite a few people from East High were on the team. Like Chad, Zeke, Jason, and Chris. Usually after practice, they would go to the bar or out to eat. It's cool to tell other people that they all were on the same basketball team together.

"Nice pass, Troy!" The coach yelled to him as he just passed to Jason. "Bring it down center!" The coach blew his whistle. All the guys stopped. "Take a water break."

Some guys left the gym, to go to the bathroom, some really drank water, and some just sat around and talked. Which is exactly what Troy and Chad did, of course while drinking water, though.

"Have you got a match yet?" Chad asked him.

"I haven't checked my e-mail, lately." Troy said panting then taking a drink from his water bottle.

"Troy, you need to. What if the perfect girl was sent to you and right now, she's meeting another man?"

"I'm not that desperate." Troy told him.

"Well I am!" Chad screamed.

"Look dude, I understand that you don't want me to be so lonely and everything, but I'm fine." Troy took another drink. Chad looked at him. "Really! I am!"

After practice, the guys went out to a bar and had a beer.

"Man, I can't wait until our game next week." Jason said.

"Me too. Were so going to whoop the other team's ass." Zeke agreed.

"Yeah. Too bad Tiffany's not a cheerleader, Chad! Maybe you could persuade her!" Troy joked. The three laughed, except Chad.

"Very funny. Yeah, like she's ever going to put on a short skirt and jump around with pom poms!" They laughed again.

"And you said, they find your perfect match on that eMatch website that you made me sign up for!" Troy said.

"Me and Tiffany are perfect for each other, we just have a few arguments." Chad took a bite out of his burger.

"Perfect, you'd say? She hates basketball and likes guys with blonde hair and green eyes." Zeke laughed.

"Okay, so the site had a few errors while processing my perfect mach, but I love her anyway." Chad told them.

"You love Tiffany?" Jason asked.

"Hey! She's not that bad. And yeah I think she may be the one." Chad revealed.

"Ooohhh, the one!" Troy joked.

"Shut up!" Chad smiled.

When Troy got to his apartment, he got ready for bed, and then checked his e-mail on his laptop right away, as Chad demanded him too. He typed in his e-mail address and password. 'Could this one e-mail change his life? Could this be the one?' He thought.

Inbox: 0 unread messages

There it is. There isn't one out there for him. Nobody matches his personality. He quickly called Chad.

"Hello?" Chad answered.

"Hey, it's me. I checked my mail and there's nobody that was sent to me." Troy said to him.

"Oh. Well, sometimes takes a while. Maybe your perfect match is signing up right at this very second. She's hitting enter right now and she'll be sent to your e-mail by the morning. Don't worry. It just takes time." Chad said to him through the phone. Troy thought about it and decided not to lose hope. He would wait until the morning.

Thanks for reading! Please review and tell me if you think I should go on!


	2. Chapter 2

I just want to say thank you so much to all my reviewers! You guys rock! Please keep reviewing. Oh and sorry for not saying in the last chapter, but Chad and Taylor broke up because she just thought they weren't working out. Not a big deal in the story.

It was Thursday night. Gabriella was getting ready in her college dorm room. She was about to go on a date with her boyfriend, Jerry. Tonight was their anniversary. It was so special. She couldn't believe they've been going out for three months already. She thinks that she might be in love with him. Gabriella curled her long, dark hair. She wore diamond earrings and a small black dress. They were going to a fancy restaurant so she had to look nice.

"So, what do you think?" Gabriella turned to her roommate, Rachael, who was sitting there reading a book.

"Looks nice. What's the occasion again?" Rachael asked.

"It's our three month anniversary!" Gabriella squealed, jumping around. "I am so excited!"

"Yeah, almost too excited."

"No. I just really like Jerry. He's like, the perfect man!" Gabriella said, putting on the last bit of mascara so her eyelashes were in perfect order and size.

"You really like him, don't you?" Rachael asked. Gabriella nodded and smiled. "Your lucky." Rachael said, and then turned back down to her book. Gabriella remembered that Rachael didn't have a boyfriend. She felt bad for her. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you feel bad."

"I'm okay. Really. I'm happy for you." Rachael told her. They hugged just as there was a knock at the door.

"That must be for me!" Gabriella pounced off Rachael's bed, grabbed her coat and purse, and then answered the door. Of course, it was Jerry.

"Hi, baby." She said, giving him a kiss.

"Hey." He handed her a rose.

"Oh! For me?" She asked, knowing it really was for her. She smelled it and smiled at him. She shut the door and they were off to the restaurant.

When they got there, they were seated in a cozy closed off area in the corner.

"Happy anniversary." She whispered, holding his hands from across the table.

"You too." He started looking at the menu. Gabriella was a bit upset that he didn't say it back to her. It was silence as they looked through the menu. They ordered and just sat there.

"You look beautiful." He said, looking in her big, brown eyes.

"Thank you." She couldn't wait until her anniversary present from him. Maybe it was earrings. Or a necklace.

"Listen. Gabriella, I need to talk to you about something." He said to her as he looked down at the table.

"Jerry, what's wrong?" She looked puzzled at him.

"Here's your wine." The waiter set down the glasses and went to another table.

"Well. Uh... I really don't know how to put this but I think that we should take some time off." He finally looked up.

"What do you mean? This is happening too fast. You want to break up with me? Jerry, maybe you didn't know, but this is our anniversary." Her eyes were filling with tears.

"I'm so sorry. I was going to tell you sooner, but I just didn't know what to say."

"So you waited until our anniversary dinner? Why are you anyway?"

"Well, I sort of... um... well... um... met someone else." He mumbled under his breath.

"How could you? I loved you and you went behind my back." She was having tears in her eyes.

"Please, let's still be friends. Take this in a good way!" He pleaded. She got up.

"I hope you take this in a good way!" She dumped her wine glass on his face. She grabbed her purse and jacket and called a cab to pick her up and go home.

When she got back, she quickly ran to the bathroom. She just sat down, sobbing. She felt so stupid right now. Why didn't he like her? It was someone else. Probably prettier and smarter.

"Gabi! What's wrong?" She could hear Rachael pounding on the door. She obviously heard her. Gabriella didn't feel like getting up to open it. Rachael opened it herself, since it wasn't locked.

"What's wrong?" Rachael asked, even though she knew what probably really happened. Why else would Gabriella be sitting on the bathroom floor, crying her eyes out?

"Jerry dumped me." She let out another sob.

"What! Why?" Rachael said, rubbing her back, trying to calm her down.

"Because he likes somebody else. This was our anniversary, Rachael!"

"I know. I'm so sorry this happened. He's a jerk. Why would he not want to go out with you? Your funny, smart, beautiful, and talented." Rachael said, helping her up.

"Your right." Gabriella slipped into her pajamas and got in bed. She was still heartbroken about Jerry. She cried until she drifted to sleep.

She was woken up from her phone ringing. She looked at the clock. It was 11:29 p.m. Who would be calling at this time? She got up to answer it. Rachael sat up and turned on the light, rubbing her eyes. "What time is it?" She asked.

Gabriella didn't mind her and answered.

"Hello?" She yawned.

"Gabriella? I need you back. Forgive me. I'm so sorry. I love you." Jerry said, hopeful.

"Jerry. What are you calling me for at 11:30? Rachael and I are sleeping."

"I want to get back together. I was so horrible. I hate myself, Gabriella. Please!" Jerry reminded her of a puppy begging for a chew toy.

"Jerry. We can't. You said so yourself, you like someone else. We can't make this relationship work anymore. I'm sorry." She hung up the phone and they went back to bed.

A few days passed. Gabriella missed Jerry so much. She felt like calling him, asking to get back together but she couldn't date someone who would do that to her. She knew that she didn't deserve to be treated this way. She felt so lonely. Nobody to go out with, except Rachael but she had classes. Gabriella took 4 days off. She was so stressed out. She was on the internet, checking her mail. She had an e-mail from a dating website. It was advertising to sign up. It wouldn't hurt to sign up, would it? She quickly filled an application. She decided not to use her real name. Just something close to it, for safety purposes.

Name: Gabrielle

Status: Newly single

Orientation: Strait

Hair color: Dark brown

Eye color: Brown

Height: 5' 5''

Age: 22 yrs. old

Qualities in a male: Handsome, tall, funny, sweet, good sense of humor, good listener

Hobbies: Math, science, school (haha!)

Hidden talent: Singing

Gabriella hit enter and signed off. Maybe her true match _was_ really just a click away.

Thanks! Please review! They'll meet online in the next chapter! Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for all the reviews! I love 'em so read and review!

It was Friday and there were no classes for Troy. He slept in until about 11:00 but then he got up. He took a nice long shower. He then sat on his bed and started looking over some papers for school. Suddenly, his cell phone started ringing. He checked the caller ID. It was Chad.

"Hey, man." Troy answered.

"Hey. Have you checked your mail yet?" Chad asked.

"No. I slept in. I was tired last night."

"Well, you should. Me and Tiffany are going out tonight, so I can't do anything." Chad said.

"You and Tiffany _always_ do something every night. So it doesn't make a difference to me." Troy laughed.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Well, I got to go. Tiffany's yelling at me again."

"Sure, dude. Bye." They hung up. Troy thought about it and decided to check his mail.

_Inbox: (1) New Message_

You know, it could be one of his friends sending him an e-mail. He clicked on the inbox button.

E-Match: Your New Match! Sent at 9:54.

Troy suddenly became really excited to see. He quickly clicked on the button to see who his new match was. He couldn't wait. Maybe Chad was right. This match and him could be destined. He was almost jumping to see.

Dear Troy,

We have matched you with another person. Scroll down here to see. There e-mail is posted under the description.

Name: Gabrielle

Gender: Female

Age: 22 years old

Hair color: Dark Brown

Eye color: Brown

Height: 5'5''

Hobbies: Reading, science, teaching, school (haha)

Hidden Talent: Singing

E-mail: in Males: Funny, smart, handsome, good sense of humor, talented

Troy read the description over and over again. Could this girl really be for him? She sounded perfect. Troy thought to himself. He's funny, smart, and talented.

Gabriella woke up. She went into the bathroom and looked in the mirror. Her eyes were puffy and her makeup was streaming down her face. She put her head in her hands. She started to cry. She didn't love Jerry. Jerry was just some guy. She still couldn't believe he broke up with her. She felt so stupid. Were his signs oblivious? Obviously not to her. She sat down at her desk. She checked her mail before she flooded the computer.

Inbox: (1) New message

She barely cared. She just checked her mail. It was from that dating website. Yay! They found a match for her. She just wanted to call Jerry and straiten things out. But maybe this guy that she's meeting will be just as special, maybe even more. Would if this button changes her life. Would if she would get married to him. Maybe have kids? What was she thinking? She doesn't even know the color of his hair.

Name: Troy

Gender: Male

Age: 22 years old

Hair Color: Light brown

Eye color: Blue

Height: 5'8''

Hobbies: basketball, snowboarding, most sports, etc.

Hidden Talent: Singing

Interests in Females: Beautiful, smart, outgoing, good listener, sense of humor

E-mail: he sounds interesting. Just then as she scanned it over once more, she received a text message.

tb1018: Hey. I'm Troy. Are you there?

Gabriella couldn't believe it was him. The guy she got matched with. She might as well talk to him. She decided to use the name Gabrielle. It wouldn't be that big of a deal if they got serious since you would just have to add an _a_ at the end instead of an_ e._

gabi88: Um, hi. I'm Gabrielle.

tb1018: Hi. How are you?

gabi88: Pretty good. I guess we got matched up, huh?

tb1018: Yeah. So, where do you go to college?

gabi88: I go to a local college in Albuquerque. (A/N: I don't know how to spell it!) What about you?

tb1018: I go to the University of New Mexico. What are you studying over at your college?

gabi88: To be a science and math teacher. I'm really into that stuff. What's your major?

tb1018: Business. I'm not really sure what I want to do just yet, but my parents make me go, so I had to choose something. I'm really into basketball, though. So I'm on the team.

gabi88: That's really cool. So you're into singing too?

tb1018: Yeah. It's something I never thought I would do, but I love it.

gabi88: Why is it under your hidden talent?

tb1018: Cuz, it's my friends that don't know too much about it. They support me with whatever I do though, so...

gabi88: I'm into it too. I actually starred in my school's winter musical!

tb1018: Really? So did I.

gabi88: That's a coincidence. So were you born here?

tb1018: Yeah. I like Albuquerque. Were you born here, too?

gabi88: I was born in California. We moved here when I was 17 and I've lived here ever since.

tb1018: That's really cool.

Just then, Rachael walked in the door. "Hey Gabriella! What are you doing?"

"Uh, nothing!" She quickly typed.

gabi88: Troy, I have to go. It was really nice meeting you. We'll talk later. Bye.

tb1018:Okay, bye. I'll e-mail you later.

GABI88 HAS SIGNED OFF.

"What were you doing online?" Rachael asked.

"Okay, fine. I met someone. But it's nothing serious. I just met him today. His name's Troy. He seems really nice."

"Well, you seem like you've gotten over Jerry pretty quick." Rachael was folding her laundry.

"No. I'm still heartbroken and depressed, but talking to someone maybe would help me get over it." Gabriella smiled, thinking of how Troy might be.

Over the next few days, Troy and "Gabrielle" chatted about school, there future, and themselves. It was a regular day and Gabriella was talking to Troy.

tb1018: So are you in any sort of relationship?

gabi88: I just ended one. It's been really hard.

tb1018: I'm sorry. It's hard getting over someone... like _I_ would know.

gabi88: Why? Have you been in a serious relationship? Are you in one now?

tb1018: No, well I have but I'm not at the moment. I haven't had a girlfriend in a while.

gabi88: I'm sorry too. I know it's hard being lonely. It's hard to imagine him not by my side anymore, you know?

tb1018: Yeah, but I've got my buddies. But I know how you feel.

gabi88: Uh, well I have to go study for my exams but I'll definitely talk to you soon.

tb1018: Sure. But can I ask you a kind of personal question?

gabi88: Go for it.

tb1018: Well, have you ever been in love?

gabi88: Why do you want to know?

tb1018: I'm curious.

gabi88: I have to go...

tb1018: Please, just tell me.

gabi88: Well...

tb1018: Yeah? C'mon, Gabrielle.

gabi88: Once. In high school.

GABI88 HAS SIGNED OFF.

Thanks! Hope you liked it! Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

Hi! A lot of people had questions about why they haven't thought about if its them but there just shy, since they only have been talking for a few days.

"So how is the computer girl?" Chad asked Troy as they were shooting hoops at his house.

"Fine. I don't know her that well." Troy said shooting a basket.

"You should meet her." Chad panted.

"I've only known her for a few days. I'm not going to move too fast."

"Why not?" Chad asked.

"Because, I'll probably scare her or something. Girls are weird like that." Troy laughed.

"That's true." Chad laughed as well.

"What are you doing, Chad?" Tiffany stormed out of the house into the yard.

"Playing basketball with Troy." Chad said in a _duh_ kind of way.

"You're always hanging out with Troy. Would you mind hanging out with _me_ once in a while?"

Troy scoffed. "Well, uh, I better go then."

"Okay bye, dude." Chad said disappointed. Tiffany always ruins everything.

"Can you help me with my exams, Gabriella?" Rachael asked her.

"I can't. I'm on the computer right now." Gabriella said.

"About that. Why do you seem to always be on the computer?"

"No reason. Checking my mail." She smiled.

"Sure. Hey, I was wondering if you could go get me some coffee in the lobby?" Rachael asked her.

"Uuuggghhhh! You always make me do that!" Gabriella said frustrated.

"I know, but I have my exams to study for. You already took yours." Rachael made a puppy dog face.'

"Okay, okay, okay." Gabriella got up from her computer desk and walked out of the door. Rachael made sure she was gone, and then got up to look at what she's been doing on that computer. It showed her replying to an e-mail from who could this be?" Rachael said to herself. She felt bad that she was looking at Gabriella's e-mail but she wasn't telling her anything.

"What are you looking at?" Gabriella walked in the room with two cups of coffee.

"Oh, um." Rachael shot back from the computer.

"Were you looking at my e-mails?"

"No. Maybe. Ok, yes. But only because you haven't been telling why you're always so hooked on the computer. So, who is this?" Rachael said pointing to the e-mail address of whom she was sending it to.

Gabriella set the coffee down. "It's that guy I met. Remember? He seems really nice and sweet."

"What about Jerry?" Rachael asked. "Your really over him?"

"No. I still miss him and cry sometimes. But this Troy seems really nice."

"Gabriella, your so lucky. Guys seem to come so easy to you."

"I'm just outgoing and friendly too. You should try one of these dating sites."

"Maybe. But then, why did he say your name as Gabrielle? Did you just misspell it?"

"No. Would if he's really a creep. Just to make sure, I'm not in danger. I know it's not a big difference from Gabriella but it's not exactly the same." Gabriella said. Just then, her computer made a noise. She's received an IM from _tb1018._ They both looked at the computer.

"It's him." Gabriella said, looking at Rachael in a way that meant, 'get out.'

"Oh, okay. Right." Rachael went back to her studying.

tb1018: Are you there?

gabi88: Yeah. Hey, what's up?

tb1018: Nothing. You?

gabi88: I've been on the computer waiting for you to sign on. Isn't that pathetic?

tb1018: No, I don't blame you, actually! JK

gabi88: Haha! Very funny.

tb1018: LOL

gabi88: Troy, I just want to say that you've been really great to talk to through this whole breakup with my ex-boyfriend.

tb1018: No problem. Whenever you need to talk, I'm here.

gabi88: Cool. So you didn't answer the question.

tb1018: What question?

gabi88: Have you ever been in love? And... you have to answer it because I did.

tb1018: Okay. I have been once. Not recently, though.

gabi88: Was she nice?

tb1018: Yeah. She was so perfect. Just everything about her.

gabi88: She sounds pretty special.

tb1018: She was, but I don't want to get carried away. What about your first love?

gabi88: Oh, that was so long ago. He just showed me so much more to life, you know. Like he brought out this whole other person inside of me. I miss him.

tb1018: Why, what happened?

gabi88: He moved to a different town. I cried for days, but it's over with. I want to start over.

tb1018: Yeah. Start over...

The next weeks trailed on. They would talk to each other, go to school, eat, and sleep. Each day, they would learn more about each other. Gabriella thought it was about time to tell him her real name. It was Sunday, and rainy. You couldn't really do anything much outside, so they stayed in. Gabriella received an e-mail from Troy.

_Hey Gabrielle,_

_It may be too soon for you, but if it's not, I would really like to meet you. We live pretty close so it wouldn't be that hard. You could e-mail me back. I was thinking we could go to Chez Pennise, that French restaurant on 50th. It would be great to finally meet you._

_Love, Troy_

Gabriella was nervous. Should she meet him? Would it be awkward? Would they have anything to even talk about? She thought about it. Maybe it's too soon. Maybe not. She hit the reply button.

_Hi_

_Um, I think it would be a great idea to meet. Chez Pennise sounds like a great choice. How about tomorrow night, if you're not busy, at 6:30? Please e-mail me back. Thanks!_

_-Gabrielle_

For the next few hours, she was picking out something to wear, tomorrow. When you meet someone new, you have to make a first impression. That's the most important thing. She really wanted to look nice and look attractive. Suddenly her computer made a noise. She looked at the icon below, which meant she had a new e-mail.

_Hey,_

_That sounds great. See you then!_

_Troy_

Gabriella was really excited. She couldn't wait. I wonder what he looked likes? She thought. Although she was happy, she was extremely nervous. Would if he preferred blondes? Why would he do that? She kept asking herself so many questions, her mind was overflowing with them.

Gabriella went to bed waiting for tomorrow...

Thanks for the reviews! I got a lot last chapter and I was so happy! Please keep reviewing!


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for all the reviews! You guys rock!

"Are we still going to that play at the theater tonight?" Rachael asked Gabriella.

"Oh, I totally forgot about that! Um, I made plans. So you want me to cancel the-" Gabriella tried to explain.

"No, it's okay. Why, what are you doing tonight?"

"Meeting Troy." Gabriella smiled.

"Are you excited?"

"Oh yeah! I can't wait to meet him, but I'm just really nervous. More anxious though."

"Don't worry about it. Every guy likes you." Rachael rolled her eyes, and then laughed.

"Don't say that. But would if, he likes taller girls or shorter girls or red haired girls or green eyed gir-" She was cut off.

"Why are you so worried about what he thinks? If he's true then he'll like you for you."

"Thanks, Rach. I better pick something out!" Gabriella scooted off her bed and looked through her closet.

Gabriella turned back to Rachael. "See, I don't even know what to wear! Would if he likes girls in black, or maybe re-"

"You really need to calm down and shut up. Wear this. It looks good with your eyes." Rachael smirked then went back to her book. It was a blue shirt, with black jeans. It had a brown tie shirt in the front.

"Thanks. I really need to relax." Gabriella decided to go get a manicure and pedicure. She didn't want to go by herself, but Rachael was studying. She studied her phone book. A-Z. She crossed the name, Taylor. Gabriella remembered Taylor. She was her best friend in high school. 'I wonder what she's up to these days?' Gabriella questioned herself. She decided to giver her a call.

"Hello?" A woman answered.

"Hi, is Taylor there?" Gabriella asked, nervously. Would if Taylor didn't remember her? Would if this wasn't even Taylor's number anymore. Maybe she moved.

"Speaking."

"Taylor? Hi, it's Gabriella Montez, from high school!" Gabriella exclaimed.

"Gabriella? No way! It's really you? Hi, how are you?" Taylor did remember her.

"I'm good. What about you? What have you been up to?"

"I actually dropped out of college for a while. So, I'm just hanging around. I just lived in Europe for a year." Taylor explained.

"Wow! You lived in Europe? That's amazing."

"What have you been doing?" Taylor asked.

"I still live in Albuquerque and I'm studying to be a math and science teacher."

"We've changed so much."

"Yeah. It's so good to talk to you." Gabriella said.

"Really. I've missed you like crazy. I just haven't had time to call. I'm sorry, but I think I lost your number, actually." Taylor giggled.

"It's okay. Most people lose numbers. You were actually in my phone book. Which is what I wanted to ask you. What are you doing today?" Gabriella asked.

"Uh, nothing really. Did you want to get together?"

"It sounds a little soon but it would be great to see you and I wanted to get my nails done and I needed someone to go with, so...?"

"Yeah, I'd love to! See you at the nail place." They hung up.

Gabriella couldn't believe whom she just talked to. She felt so good inside to regain friendship back with Taylor. They had such a good time in high school together.

"Wait, did you just say your meeting her tonight?" Chad asked enthusiastically.

"Yes. Are you happy now?" Troy asked.

"Yeah. But are you saying that you're actually just doing this for me? Not for you?" Chad asked.

"Your the one that made me sign up."

"So you don't want to go on this date?"

"No I do. She's really nice and smart, and funny but I probably wouldn't do it if you hadn't told me to." Troy explained.

"Okay. Don't tell her that though." Chad said.

"I won't. I'm just nervous. Would if she's looking for somebody different?" Troy asked, nervously.

"Dude, every girl in school liked you. Why wouldn't she?"

"I don't know. Hey! Not all of them liked me!" Troy yelled.

Chad said in a high-pitched tone, "Oh Troy, the basketball star!" He joked.

"Shut up man!" Troy through a pillow at his head.

"Would if she's fat and has moles?" Chad asked.

"Thanks a lot. Now you're making me nervous again. Would if that is what she looks like?"

"I was joking. Nobody looks like that. So just calm down."

Gabriella tried not to laugh at the feeling of when she got her pedicure. She couldn't help that she was ticklish on her feet.

"So, have you seen anyone from high school lately?" Gabriella asked Taylor.

"No. Well, I saw Kelsi like 5 months ago. We just said hi. I don't know her very well. Besides, I was in Europe all last year so unless other people have moved there, not really. What about you?" Taylor looked at her.

"No. I don't really nowhere any of them went. Do you have a boyfriend?" Gabriella asked that kind of sudden. Maybe it was a little too soon to talk about love life's.

"No. I'm a busy girl. I'm not really looking for one. I'm going to wait until somebody comes to me. I'm not desperate or anything. What about you? Is there somebody special in your life?"

"No. I just recently ended a relationship, so..."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Taylor said, sympathetic.

"I am, though, meeting somebody tonight that I met on the Internet. He's seems really sweet, so I'm excited." Gabriella couldn't help but think about him. She knows that he has light brown hair and blue eyes.

"Aren't you ever scared about your identity?"

"Yeah, that's why I put my name as Gabrielle." They both laughed.

When they were done, her and Taylor said goodbye and promised to call each other soon. After all, it was getting about time for her date. When she got home, Rachael wasn't home. Gabriella put on her blue shirt, and then her black pants, and then the brown tie shirt. She straitened her hair and put on silver, shimmery eye shadow with black mascara and eyeliner. She then put on some light, clear lip gloss. Her and Taylor had bought earrings and a necklace that day. Gabriella decided to wear them since they matched her outfit pretty well. It was time. She got in her car and started to drive to the French restaurant. When she pulled up, she got out and started walking up the stairs. It was a really fancy place.

"Can I help you?" The guy at the front podium asked her.

"Yeah, I'm meeting someone here. If someone asks for Gabrielle, that's me." Gabriella said.

"Okay. Let me take you to a table." He showed her to a little table in the corner, with two chairs.

"Thank you." She took her coat off, put it behind her chair and sat down, waiting for Troy.

She waited for about 15 minutes and there was no sign of Troy.

"Where is he?" She stood up and scanned the restaurant to see if there were any signs of him. What if he ditched her? She didn't want to jump to conclusions too fast but couldn't help but think of everything that could happen. She couldn't help but notice a man sit at the table next to her. He's been waiting there for a while, by himself. He suddenly looked up from his menu.

"Troy?" Gabriella seriously thought it was her old boyfriend from high school. He looked at her.

"Gabriella? Is that you?" He looked at her and stood up. She stood up too.

"Yeah. Wow, this is a surprise." She smiled and they hugged. "Do you want to sit down? I think my date ditched me." She laughed. She couldn't believe this was Troy Bolton, her first love. She just wanted to look at him for the rest of the night. Even when her date arrives, she'll probably be staring at him thought her whole dinner.

"Sure. Mine doesn't seem to be showing up either." He sat down at the opposite chair from her.

"Look at you. You look beautiful. How have you been?" He asked her.

She blushed at the comment. "Thank you. I'm actually studying to be a teacher."

"Really. Yeah, I go to the University of New Mexico." Troy said.

They talked for a while. Gabriella was happy to see Troy, but she couldn't help but wonder where her date was.

"Are you looking for your date?" Troy asked.

"Yeah. I don't know why he's not coming." She looked around some more.

"Mine is really late too. I should have never trusted one of those dating sites." He muttered.

"What? You entered a dating site too?" She was really confused. "I can't help but wonder, if your Troy?"

He looked puzzled. "Um, yeah. I thought you remembered me. Troy."

"I mean, my date Troy. The person I'm meeting is Troy." She said.

"Oh, well there are a lot of Troy's out there. Besides my date isn't Gabriella. It's Gabrielle. It's pretty similar, though." He started looking around for his date too.

"Troy, that's me." She said. He looked at her. "Huh? Your Gabriella. My date is Gabrielle."

"I changed my name a little just for safety. Uh, I have to go. This didn't really turn out how I thought it would." She grabbed her coat and purse and walked out of the restaurant.

Troy quickly got up and ran after her. He caught her down the block.

"Gabriella! Wait!" He ran up to her.

She kept walking. "No, Troy. I didn't know it was you who I was meeting. This was just a big mistake. Let's pretend it never happened."

"No, wait." She kept walking. He grabbed her arm. "Gabriella, why don't you want to see me?"

"I just don't want to get hurt again, Troy. I was trying to start over." She looked at his eyes.

"Fine, but look over our e-mails and texts. You'll see that it's not in starting over. We have chemistry. We have a lot in common. Just look them over, and if you still feel the same way, then we can forget that this occurrence ever happened." He held her hand.

"Fine." She said after a few seconds. "I have to get back home, so..." She let go of his hand and walked back to her car. "Nice seeing you again." She said then drove off.

Troy almost felt like crying, but he held it in. She was expecting somebody else. Just like e imagined she would. He couldn't wait to kill Chad for making him go on that site. He couldn't wait...

Thanks for reading! Please review!


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks for the reviews! Please read and review!

Troy woke up the next morning, with a headache. He was still in bed since he was up pretty late last night. He was about to get up, but the first thing he remembered was the occurrence with Gabriella, which depressed him and he fell right back into bed. He felt so stupid. He should have talked her into giving him a chance more. He didn't have her number, and she probably didn't have his. Eventually, he had to get up because there was a knock on his door. He slowly got up. The person knocked on the door once more. "I'm coming!" He scratched his head and yawned. He was secretly hoping it was Gabriella here to forgive him and give him a second chance. He opened the door, only to find... Chad. He pushed Troy aside and pounced on his couch.

"Man, your place is messy. You should get a maid." Chad said.

"Yeah, I would. If only I had money." He laughed, shutting the door.

"So... how was your date with that girl?" Chad asked, hoping to get some juicy gossip.

"Man, I hate you." Troy said. Chad had a very puzzled look on his face. "It was Gabriella!" Chad still looked confused. "Montez!" Chad scratched his head. "From high school!"

"Oh yeah. That Gabriella?" Chad said, getting a water bottle out of Troy's fridge.

"Yeah! That Gabriella! Man, you hooked me up with her and she's pissed at me and doesn't want to see me. Thanks a lot."

"Sorry." Chad muttered.

"That's all your going to say? She was my first love, and I _still_ love her. She was nice to me until she found out that I was her date!"

"I guess you weren't as lucky as me and Tiffany." Chad turned on the TV.

"Don't even try to explain! Hey, turn off my TV!" Troy grabbed the remote out of his hand and turned it off. "And you and Tiffany are nothing alike. She always bosses you, so you guys are not perfect! That is the worst possible sight out there! Now leave my house!" Troy pushed Chad out and slammed his door.

"I hate him." Troy muttered, as he went over to his couch and watched TV.

Troy really hoped that Gabriella would forgive him and still want to be with him. Troy really had wanted to keep in touch with her after high school, but he lost track of her number and e-mail and he was so busy with school, it just wouldn't work out anyway. He could understand how she wanted to start fresh but she should just give him a chance.

"How was your night last night?" Rachael said, nudging Gabriella's side, since she was still asleep.

"Huh?" Gabriella rubbed her eyes to wake up more. "What?"

"You know, with that Troy guy? You came in kind of late."

"Oh. Him. Uhh..." Gabriella just wanted to sleep and be left alone. She didn't want to think about Troy.

"Things just... didn't work out." Gabriella muttered softly, as she rolled over and put the cover over her head.

"What do you mean?" Rachael took the covers off her head.

"Hey!" Gabriella cried. "I don't know. Not my type, I guess."

"You didn't even give him a chance?"

"I did, but were just not meant to be." Gabriella took the covers back from Rachael's hands and put them over her head.

Rachael walked over to Gabriella's desk. "Can I use your computer? Mine isn't working."

"Sure." Gabriella moaned.

Rachael noticed a file that was still open. She didn't like snooping, but since she was pretty good at it...

It was e-mails to and from Troy. That guy she went out with. She noticed one.

Dear Troy,

Thanks for understanding my problems and listening. Sometimes, I think we've known each other for a long time. You're a great friend and I hope we can become more.

Love, Gabrielle

"Aaaawww." Rachael couldn't help but saying aloud. She really liked him. Was it him? Was he a jerk in real life? She read more e-mails and noticed that he was sweet and kind to her as well. What could possibly be the problem?

"What?" Gabriella stiffened in bed.

"Oh nothing." Rachael tried to cover the screen of what she was looking at.

"What are you looking at?" Gabriella sat up, getting more serious. She had to wake up.

"It's nothing, really. Go back to bed." I guess Rachael was a bad snooper actually.

"Rachael!" Gabriella shouted.

"Okay, okay, okay. I'm looking at these e-mails from you and Troy. I couldn't help myself. They were already on the screen. But, why don't you like him. You guys seem to really connect and you seem to really like him, according to these." Rachael pointed to the screen.

"That's none of your business!" Gabriella pulled the covers off of her.

"Gabriella! You're not telling me anything, anymore. I thought we were friends." Rachael got up and sat on Gabriella's bed, beside her. "So, what's up with Troy?"

"Okay. He was my old boyfriend in high school and I didn't know it was him on the computer, so when we met, I just didn't want to see him. I want to start over, not go back to my past."

"You should give him a chance." Rachael said.

"I mean, I said I would look over the e-mails. That's why there on there, but I just don't know. It's so hard." Gabriella sighed.

"I know, but u should look them over. You guys look like you're really meant to be, well from the way you talk to each other and everything." Rachael said. "Come here." She grabbed Gabriella's hand and led her to the desks computer. She sat her down. "Read these." Rachael left the room, leaving Gabriella in front of the screen with the e-mails.

'Maybe I should give him a chance...' Gabriella thought to herself.

Thanks! Remember, the more reviews, the faster I update!


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks for the reviews! Please read and review!

Dear Troy,

I'm sorry I was such a jerk the other night, but I think you can understand how I feel. I think we should get together and chat, go out for coffee or something. We really need to catch up. I've missed you, so e-mail me back. Who knows, maybe there's a meaning behind it?

From, Gabriella (Not Gabrielle)

Troy looked over the e-mail that Gabriella sent to him. She wanted to go out with him! He was happy about her choice. He was nervous too. What was he supposed to say to her? He barely even remembered why they broke up. Maybe he wouldn't kill Chad, but he was still mad at him. He decided to call him.

"Hello?" Tiffany answered.

"Yeah, is, uh Chad there?" Troy asked.

"Yeah sure. Hang on." There was a pause where she was giving him the phone.

"Hello?" Chad answered.

"Hey, it's me." Troy said.

"Uh, listen Troy, I said I was sorry. I really am. I know your mad and it was a mist-"

"It's okay. Maybe it was a good idea. Me and Gabriella are going to go out... sometime."

"Really? Maybe you guys can double date with me and Tiffany!" Chad exclaimed.

"Yeah, I don't think so... besides, Gabriella and I need some time to... catch up." Troy muttered.

"Oh... okay sure. See you around." Chad said.

"Bye." They hung up. Troy was so happy. He wanted to call her, to hear her voice, but he didn't have her number and even if he did, it might be too soon to call. Instead, he would just e-mail her.

Dear Gabriella,

Yeah, I would love to do something. I've really missed you too. I can't wait. Do you want to meet at the coffee shop on 48th street?

From, Troy

gabi88: Hey Troy?

tb1018: Hey, Gabriella. Your on.

gabi88: Yeah... that's kind of why I'm talking to you. LOL

tb1018: Right. So you want to go to go to the coffee shop tomorrow at like noon?

gabi88: Uh, yeah. That sounds good. I have to go. See you tomorrow.

tb1018: Alright, bye.

GABI88 HAS SIGNED OFF

Gabriella smiled as she signed off. She was glad that she was giving Troy a second chance. He seemed happy, and she had kind of missed him too.

The next morning, Gabriella woke up. It was 11:35. How can it be so late? She remembered that she had stayed up late, thinking about Troy. Wait-Troy! She was going out with Troy later today. Wait, no it's not later. At noon. It was 11:37. She had less than a half an hour to get ready. Gabriella got out of bed, put on some jeans and a purple long sleeve shirt. She quickly pulled her hair in a ponytail and swiped on some mascara and eye shadow. She grabbed her keys and purse and started driving to the coffee shop. When she pulled up, she noticed Troy waiting outside. She quickly ran across the street and ran up to him.

"Uh, hi." She waved shyly. She didn't know if she should hug him or not. So she just stood there.

"Hey." He smiled. Should he hug her or not? He decided to just stand there. "Uh, lets go get something to eat." He let her in first. They decided on some coffee, bagels, and coffee cake. Gabriella fiddled with her wallet to get her money out.

"I got this one." He said, paying the cashier.

"Oh, no. It's okay." She smiled.

"Really. I've got it." He took his food, and they sat down.

"Thanks."

"It's nothing. So, how 've you been?" He asked.

"Pretty good. You?"

"Fine. It's great seeing you again. I had always meant to call you, but I lost track of your number or just forgot. School is really busy."

"It's okay, but I just wondered why you never called or e-mailed me." She took a sip of her coffee.

"I'm sorry. I still can't believe it was you that I was talking to. You know, Chad is the one that told me I should go on the site." Troy said.

"Really? How is he by the way?" Gabriella said.

"He's good. He has this girlfriend who I personally think is not right for him but that's just my opinion." They laughed.

After brunch they said goodbye and promised to keep in touch. They exchanged numbers and he said he would call her later.

Sorry, it was short! Please review!


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks for the reviews! I had no idea my story would be this popular! Thank you to all of my reviewers that review all my chapters!

Over the next couple weeks, Troy and Gabriella went out. They got to know each other more and catch up. They both realized how much they really have missed one another. Their relationship isn't anything intimate though. They're just friends. They secretly want more, but don't show it. Troy invited Gabriella to a musical at the theater tonight, and she accepted.

"Gabriella!" Rachael shouted coming into her room.

"Yeah?" Gabriella asked.

"Look at this." Rachael held up a poster that said _Wanted_ and it showed a picture of a man, with messy hair with a drunken look on his face.

"Okay... Your point is?"

"Look at the neighborhood he was last seen in. It's ours, unless the landlord changed it!"

"What, do you really think this killer is going to come and murder us?" Gabriella laughed.

Rachael let out a whimper and smiled, innocently.

"It's okay. Everything is okay. Nobody's coming out for us." Gabriella giggled, trying to comfort her friend.

"Well, at least I'm going out of town for the next few days." Rachael let out a sign of relief.

"What! You're going to leave me in a neighborhood with a psycho killer!" Gabriella shouted.

"I thought you were fine."

"I was, until I found out your leaving me! Where are you going anyway?"

"To Oregon. That's where my family is. It's my little brother's birthday, so I have to be there."

"Oh." Gabriella hugged her pillow.

"You're going to be fine. Just lock the door." Rachael said.

"Yeah, okay. Listen to me, I'm starting to sound like you." Gabriella smiled.

"Hey! I don't sound that scared." Rachael said, getting out her suitcase.

"When are you leaving?" Gabriella asked.

"Tomorrow morning. Sorry I didn't tell you sooner, but your always gone like with Troy. By the way, how are things going with you guys?"

"There going good. Were just friends. I'm so glad I met him again. I totally forgot how much fun we have together." Gabriella smiled.

"Are you sure you're not more?" Rachael started packing.

"No way! I definatly don't feel that way about him."

"Ok... sure. I still don't believe you." Rachael smirked.

"You don't have to. It's true."

"Yeah, okay."

"So you're going out with Gabriella tonight?" Chad asked Troy at basketball practice.

"Yep." Troy said, as he shot a basket.

"Now you don't have to kill me." Chad smirked.

"I'll sort my possibilities." Troy grabbed some water.

"Hey! What's the point now? You guys are like lovers now aren't you?"

"No. We're just friends. Nothing more." Troy sat down on the bench to catch his breath.

"C'mon, you guys loved each other in high school. Why are you just friends _now?"_

"Because we just want to be." Troy said.

"Why wait? If you two would have kept in touch, you could have been married right now. Maybe even have a little Troy Jr." Chad laughed.

"Shut up. I'm not even thinking about starting a family. For god's sakes, I'm still in college. You really need to sort your priorities." Troy got up and picked up a basketball and started dribbling.

"No I don't. I think that me and Tiffany are going to get married soon." Chad stretched.

"Huh?"

"Yeah. Then have kids."

"Last time you brought it up to her, she punched you in the arm."

"Yeah, well, so maybe I haven't talked to her about it yet, but it's a for sure thing."

"Oh really?" Troy walked away from him.

"Yeah." Chad ran up to him.

"Have you ever thought that maybe she isn't the one for you?"

"No." Chad quickly answered.

"You used to have sweet girlfriends, like Taylor. Now you have like motorcycle chicks. It's frightening, dude."

"Yeah, well I'm past that stage of sweet girlfriends."

"Okay. Whatever."

When Troy got home, he showered and got ready to pick Gabriella up for the musical. When he pulled up to her apartment, he knocked on the door. Another girl answered the door.

"Hi, is uh, Gabriella ready?" Troy asked, nervous. This was kind of the first real date that they're going to go on since high school.

"So your Troy, huh?" The girl asked.

"Uh, yeah." He muttered.

"She talks about you a lot."

Troy couldn't help but jump inside. She talks about him a lot. What if it's bad stuff? It's probably not.

"I'm Rachael, her room mate, by the way." She put her hand in front of her to shake his.

"Nice to meet you." He shook it.

"She'll be out in a minute." Rachael shut the door. Troy waited for about a minute then Gabriella came out.

"Hey." She said.

"Hi. You look great." He smiled.

"Thanks. Are you ready?"

"Yeah. Let's go."

When they arrived at the theater, they found their seats and waited for the show to come on.

"I hear it should be good." Troy said, breaking the silence.

"Yeah, me too. I read the reviews in the paper and it looked good. Glad you had an extra ticket."

"Yeah." Troy told her that he had an extra ticket, but the truth was, he bought two especially for them. Just then, the lights dimmed and the music started. As they were watching it, Troy would occasionally look over at her, when she wasn't looking. Gabriella, too, would look over at him, when he wasn't looking. Troy really wanted to put his arm around her, but it was to soon. Besides, it would seem too much like a typical romance movie. When it was over, Troy drove her home, and walked her up to her room, in the apartment.

"Thanks so much for taking me." Gabriella smiled.

"No problem. It was fun. Remember when we did that?"

"Yeah. I forgot how much fun musicals really are."

"Yeah. Well... I'll see you later." He said, softly.

"Okay..." Gabriella could feel her tiptoes lifting from the floor, ready to kiss him.

"Okay, bye..." Troy felt an urge to kiss her. He felt like they she was metal, and he was a magnet, not being able to pull the opposite direction.

'I guess it's not going to be tonight.' Gabriella thought to herself.

"Well, I better go in. Bye. Thanks again." Gabriella smiled and unlocked her door.

"Okay. Bye." He said and walked into the elevator.

Gabriella put on her pajamas and slipped into bed. Rachael was already asleep. Gabriella fell asleep, dreaming about Troy.

Thanks for reading! Now review.


	9. Chapter 9

Thanks for the reviews! Some people were wondering about the killer, and it has a meaning that brings Troy and Gabriella closer together. Well, just read the chapter to find out. I'm sorry I didn't get it up sooner. See, I wrote it a couple days ago but fanfiction wouldn't let me upload any documents for a while!

Disclaimer: I don't own High School Musical.

"Gabriella. Gabriella!" Gabriella felt somebody pushing her side.

"I'm tired." She muttered. "Go away."

"It's me, Rachael. I'm going to the airport in 5 minutes."

"Rachael." Gabriella rubbed her eyes and sat up in bed. "You're leaving."

"Yeah. I have to go, so I just thought I would say goodbye." Rachael hugged her and grabbed her suitcase. "I called a cab, so I'm off."

"Okay, bye. Call me when you arrive." Gabriella said.

"Okay, bye."

"Have a good time." Gabriella smiled. Rachael left the house. It was so quiet in her apartment. She felt so lonely. She lay back in her bed, trying to fall asleep. She had an unsuccessful time, so she got up and went into the kitchen, to make some coffee. She sat at the table, looking at the Wanted poster. It freaked her out a little bit, but she knew nothing would happen. When she finished her breakfast, she decided to go shopping. She drove to Maine Street, with all the little cute shops. Gabriella didn't earn that much money, being a part-time waitress but she earned enough. She bought a bracelet at a jewelry store and a cute shirt at a small store on the corner. Then she went out for some lunch. She was a bit lonely since she was out all by herself. Suddenly her phone started to ring.

"Hello?" Gabriella answered.

"Hey, girl. What's up?" It was Taylor.

"Hi. I haven't talked to you lately."

"Yeah. I just got a new job, so..."

"Really? That's great. What is it?"

"I'm a secretary at a clinic downtown." Taylor said.

"That's awesome. I'm still a waitress, hoping to be a teacher." Gabriella said.

"Yeah, how is school going?" Taylor asked.

"Really good. I just finished my exams."

"Nice."

"Yeah, and you'll never believe who I've been hanging out with lately!" Gabriella couldn't wait to tell Taylor.

"Who?" Taylor asked.

"Troy!" Gabriella said.

"No way! Really? You guys still keep in touch?"

"He's that guy that I told you I met on the Internet but I didn't know it was really him. Now were hanging out. But just as friends."

"Yeah, right. You guys have kissed at least once. Right?"

"No. Were just friends." Gabriella made sure she got that.

"Isn't it awkward at all? You know, since you guys used to date." Taylor asked.

"Not really. But to be honest, I do kind of like him as more than a friend. I don't think he feels the same, so I'm happy to just be friends."

"He probably does like you, he's just as shy to come out as you are."

"No. Let's not even talk about it like that. Drop the subject."

"Okay, fine. But at your guys' wedding, I'm so going to be like I told you so!" Taylor laughed.

"Haha. Were not having a wedding, because were just friends. I'm going to go before I have to lecture you, okay?" Gabriella said.

"Alright, bye." They hung up.

They were better as just friends because he probably didn't like her like that. Besides, if he liked her, he would have made a move last night at her doorstep. When Gabriella got home, she locked her door and got in her pajamas. It was only 7:30 p.m. but she wanted to be comfortable. She made popcorn and watched a scary movie. When she was little, she told herself that she would never watch a scary movie by herself, but she's mature and grown up. She had a blanket over her and all the popcorn was gone. She was so not going to get up and get more. What if there was a monster in the kitchen? Okay, so maybe watching a scary movie by herself wasn't the best idea in the world, but she'll live.

"Oh no! Run girl! Run! He's right behind you!" Gabriella shouted at the TV. Ooohhh. He got her. That was _not_ a good ending. Suddenly her phone started to ring. Gabriella jumped. She was almost afraid to answer it.

"H... hello?" Gabriella asked nervously.

"Gabi? It's me, Rachael. Are you okay? You don't sound too good." Rachael said.

"Uh, yeah I'm fine. I'm watching a scary movie, so I'm just a little freaked out." Gabriella pulled the blanket up, so it covered her full body.

"Okay, well, I made it to Oregon safely. The plane ride was long, but I made it."

"That's good." Gabriella said. She wished Rachael were here right now.

"Uh, well, I have to go. My cab just pulled up to take me to my parent's house. Bye! Call you later." Rachael said.

"Okay, bye. Have fun." Gabriella pressed the end button on her phone. Finally! The movie ended. She wanted to turn it off, during the middle, but she had to wait until the end... to see what happens. She got up, with the blanket wrapped around her and turned off her TV. Then she shut off the living room light and went into her bedroom. She quickly pulled on her pajamas and got in bed. She tried to fall asleep, but couldn't. That movie and the killer on the loose scared her. She closed her eyes, but her mind was still open and wouldn't close. Just then, there was a faint knock on the door. Gabriella could've swore she heard it. She breathed hard now. She was extremely scared. She was positive it was the killer. What should I do? Should I call the police? Then there was another knock. Her mind was screaming. She slowly pulled the covers off, and got out of bed. She went into the living room, and turned on the lamp. Stupid door doesn't have an eyehole. She grabbed a bat, incase. Suddenly, there was another knock. That one startled her. She grasped the doorknob and slowly turned it. She could hear the creak of the door.

"You can have my money! Just leave me alone!" Gabriella said, but didn't look out of her door.

"Gabriella? Is that you?"

"Troy?" She looked past the door and saw that it was him. "Uuhhh, thank god!" She opened the door more and hugged him with a sigh of relief. "Wait, your not the killer are you?"

"Uh, no. I don't think so." Troy muttered.

"Okay, good. I'm getting really scared about this crazy man on the loose. Anyway, what are you doing here?"

"You left your scarf last night. I called earlier today, but you didn't answer. You must have been out or something."

"Yeah, I was." She smiled. "Thanks for bringing it over. That's really sweet of you."

"It was no problem. Well, I better go. It's getting late." Troy walked away to the elevator.

Gabriella stood there, and watched him walk away.

"Troy, wait!" Gabriella shouted before he stepped on the elevator.

He looked over. "Uh, yeah?"

"I'm just really scared. What if he comes to my house, and kills me."

"What? You're overreacting." Troy laughed.

"It's not funny. I'm serious. I'm really freaked."

"Well, I would stay but I have to go home to my dog."

"Oh." Gabriella looked down, disappointed.

"But you could spend the night at my house. If you want." Troy said.

"Uumm..."

"You can sleep in the guest room and I would sleep in my room. I mean, if you're really that scared."

Gabriella thought about it for a moment. How could she pass it up? "Uh, yeah. I'll go get my stuff. You can just wait in the living room." Gabriella let him in, while she was in her room, getting clothes for the following day.

"Okay, I'm ready." She came out with a bag in her hand.

"Alright, let's go." Troy said. He was happy, she was coming over. It would be like old times... only they were just friends now. The drive was kind of silent.

"Do I sound pathetic to you?" Gabriella giggled.

"What? No." Troy smiled. "Why would you say that?"

"Because I'm twenty two years old and I'm scared to sleep in my house by myself, so I have to go over to my friends house."

"Oh, well, no. I still don't think you're pathetic. If you're scared then you're scared."

"Yeah. Thanks." Gabriela smiled.

"For what?"

"For letting me stay at your house. Especially on short notice. I'm so sorry." Gabriella said.

"It's fine, really. I have clean sheets, a comforter, and pillows. Your welcome to sleep in as long as you want. I have cereal, eggs, or I don't know whatever you want." Troy reassured her.

"Wow, you're like a hotel." She giggled.

"Yeah, I wish."

When they got to his house, they watched a movie for an hour and a half. Troy almost leaned and kissed her when they were on the couch, but she got up.

"Well, I'm going to retire. I'll see you in the morning." She yawned.

"Let me get you settled." He showed her the room and the bathroom incase she had to get up in the middle of the night.

"I'm going to watch TV for like a half an hour more, so don't mind me." Troy said.

"Okay, I won't." She laughed. When he left, she got in bed, since she already had her pajamas on. She quickly got in bed and fell right asleep with the feeling of Troy's silk sheets.

Gabriella suddenly woke up. She had no idea where she was, or even what time it is. Then remembered that she spent the night at Troy's. She looked at the clock on her bedside table. It was 3:36 am. Why did she wake up this early? She didn't have to go to the bathroom so she just lay there, trying to fall back asleep. She stared at the ceiling for about 30 minutes until, she became really bored and decided to go watch TV in the living room, quietly. It was pitch black, so she didn't know where she was going. She didn't want to wake up Troy in his room, so she tiptoed. She grabbed the remote on the coffee table and plopped on the couch, only to find her sitting on something lumpy.

"Aaaahhhh!" Gabriella screamed so loud that she dropped the remote.

Troy sat up from the couch and turned on the lamp next to the couch, rubbing his eyes. He screamed too.

"Oh my gosh! I am so sorry, I woke you up. I'll just go back to bed in my room." Gabriella said quietly.

"No, wait." Troy said. She stopped and looked at him. "Well, now that I'm awake, I won't be able to go back to sleep, so you might as well watch TV with me." Troy smiled and scooted over, making room for her.

"Are you sure?" Gabriella didn't mean to barge in on him sleeping.

"Yeah. Why did you come out anyway? What time is it?" Troy asked.

"Uh, late. Like 3:30 or something. I came out because I just woke up for some reason and couldn't fall back asleep." She sat down next to him. "Why are you out here?"

"I really don't know. I guess I just fell asleep." He said. They started to watch TV and without realizing, they soon fell asleep.

Thanks for reading! Please review! I should get the next chapter up fairly soon.


	10. Chapter 10

Thanks for the reviews! I love getting them, cuz' they totally make my day even if I have a ton of homework! LOL Please read!

Disclaimer: I don't own High School Musical.

Troy woke up the next morning, with tired eyes. The sun was shining in from his windows. He noticed that he was in his living room and not his bedroom. He thought about getting up, but he was too tired. Everything around his body, hugged him tightly. They formed to fit him. He was lying on his side. He looked down and noticed Gabriella resting her head on his chest. She looked so comfortable. He didn't want to move or else he would wake her up and she would move. He realized how beautiful she looked. Troy remembered that they were watching television really late last night and they must have fallen asleep. She started to stretch and squirm. She looked up at him and smiled, warmly.

"Morning." Troy said, hoarse since he just woke up.

"Morning." Gabriella muttered. She sat up, stretching and yawning. She moaned. "Looks like we fell asleep out here."

"Yeah. It does." He laughed.

"I'm sorry for waking you up last night. I didn't know you were out here." Gabriella said.

"It's okay. It was... nice, spending time with you." He smiled.

"Yeah." She giggled and looked down. "Well, I'm going to go to the bathroom and stuff." She got up.

"Okay. I'll make some coffee or something." Troy got up and went over to the kitchen.

"Sounds good." She walked into her room to get her stuff then walked into the bathroom.

Troy couldn't help but smile. It felt so right, waking up with her by his side. Wait, that sounded kind of wrong. They_ were_ just friends, after all. He poured the coffee into two cups and sat down at the table. Gabriella walked in. She had on blue sweat pants and sweatshirt. Her hair was in a messy bun since she didn't have a curling iron or straitener. She sat down, across from him and took a sip from her cup.

"How is it?" Troy asked her about the coffee.

"Good. Thank you so much for letting me stay here last night. I know it was probably absurd." Gabriella said.

'Not at all!' Troy thought. "It was okay."

"Okay, good. I didn't want to barge in or anything." She smiled.

"You didn't."

"So, I'll just go get my stuff and if it's all right with you, could you drive me home?" She asked.

"Yeah, sure. Sounds good." He said.

"Thanks so much."

"No problem."

"So..." She smiled, putting her cup in the dishwasher.

"So... uh... when are you going to back to school?" He asked.

"Well, it's break because it's the end of the semester, so the teachers are grading and everything."

"Oh. So, your room mate is gone?"

"Yeah. She visited her family, so I'm stuck here all by myself. I'll be fine tonight, though. I won't watch anymore scary movies!" They both laughed.

"That's a good idea. So you thought that I was the killer, knocking at your door?" Troy couldn't help but laugh.

"It's not funny!" She even laughed. "It seriously could have been him. He's in my neighborhood and I'm a young woman, so..."

"Well, it was totally okay to stay here. I'm sorry; you could've have slept in the guest bed. It's really comfy." He got up and put his coffee cup in the dishwasher and leaned on the counter beside her.

"That's okay. I was really comfortable where I slept last night..." She looked in his eyes and he looked in his hers. They both leaned in, knowing what was going to happen next. Their lips were about a half an inch away, when suddenly; Gabriella's cell phone rang. She broke away from him.

"Uh, I have to get this." She took her cell phone from the counter and answered it.

"Hello?" She said. "Oh, hi. Hang on just a minute." She covered the mouthpiece and motioned that she would be one minute to Troy. She walked into the guest room and shut the door. Troy smiled to himself. Darn the maker of phones. He was so close to kissing her. It looked like she wanted to too because she leaned in with him. He turned on the dishwasher and waited for Gabriella to come out. After about 5 minutes, she came out with a worried look on her face.

"What's up?" He asked, coming towards her.

"That was my landlord. He said that the guy on the loose, broke into my neighbors house, late last night. He wasn't caught so my landlord suggests I stay somewhere else." She put her hands on her cheeks and looked mad.

"I'm sorry." Troy said.

"I know it would be a lot of trouble, but could you drive me to a the Hilton or something?" She asked, looking through her purse for the number.

"I could, but you could stay here again... you know, if you want to again. I'm much cheaper than a hotel and I'm like one. You said so yourself." Troy offered, trying to make his offer sound better than any hotel. He really liked her over. It was nice having someone at his house for a change, besides Chad coming over and taking all his food.

"Uh, okay." She sounded a little skeptical but in her head, she wanted to stay over more than any hotel in the world. "Yeah, I would love to. That would be great! Thanks Troy!" She gave him a big, deep hug and both of them knew this was the real moment. They leaned in and knew that nothing was going to interrupt... KNOCK KNOCK.

"Uuugggghhh!" Troy groaned.

"It's okay." She smiled, embarrassed and looked down.

He opened the door. Chad walked strait in.

"Hey, man. So I really got to tell you something. I really told Tiffany off. I stood up to her like you told me to and she got really pissed, like I pictured." He said, getting some food out of Troy's fridge. "And so anyway, I was like we are so over! Oh, hey Gabriella." Chad kept walking. "It just feels so good to final- Gabriella!" Chad finally noticed.

"Hey, Chad." Gabriella laughed and looked at Troy.

"Chad, this is Gabriella." Troy introduced her to him like it was there first time meeting.

"Hi. How've you been?" He pulled her into a hug.

"Great. I hear you just had a break up." She giggled.

"Yeah! You finally did it man! Way to go!" Troy high fived him.

"Yeah. She was just getting on my nerves." Chad opened a soda and sat on Troy's couch.

" 'bout time you noticed." Troy sat on the couch too.

"C'mon, Gabi. Take a seat!" Chad looked at her.

Gabriella felt awkward, standing there, in a room with two guys. One, who she was in kind of an awkward position with in terms of relationship wise and the other, she hasn't seen for a few years. "Okay." She sat on the chair next to the couch.

"So, are you two dating?" Chad nudged Troy and smiled widely.

Both, Troy and Gabriella looked down, obviously embarrassed at the question. Then they both looked at each other for an answer as to what the other was going to say.

Chad looked back and forth at both of them, exchanging glances. "Is that a yes?"

"No, we're just friends." Troy blurted out. He wanted to be so much more with her, but he hasn't even got a chance to kiss her yet!

"Yeah, we're just friends." Gabriella agreed. They looked at each other and smiled.

"Okay... sure. Well, then why are you here so early?" Chad asked.

"I... uh... well... um..." She trailed off. She didn't know if Troy wanted Chad to know if she slept over.

"She slept over." Troy blurted again. Okay, maybe he did want Chad to know.

"Really?" Chad winked at Troy. "What did you guys do?"

"Dude, nothing. We're just friends. There is a crazy convict in her neighborhood so she's staying here for a while, okay?" Troy said. Chad looked over at Gabriella. She nodded too.

"Okay, fine." Chad settled. The three of them went out for lunch and talked for a while. Chad and Gabriella caught up with each other's lives.

When Chad left, Troy and Gabriella went to a movie and then went to sleep... in their _own_ beds.

Thanks for reading! Please review! Definite troyella next chapter.


	11. Chapter 11

Thanks for the reviews! I had major writers block and I still do, so I'm making this up as I go.

The next morning, Gabriella woke up feeling really tired because she had to go back to school today. When there's something she's looking forward to, she seems to wake up early and want to get up, but when there's something she doesn't want to do, she wants to stay in bed because she feels tired. Gabriella looked at the clock. It was 7:38 am. She lay in bed for about five minutes, not wanting to get up. She remembered that she was at Troy's house, in his guest bed. She felt like she was intruding. Maybe she should just leave, but her landlord told her to stay away from the apartment. Gabriella slowly got up and went to the bathroom. She brushed her teeth, and then took a shower. When she was finished, she went into the kitchen to make a cup of coffee and get a bagel out of the bag. When she sat down, she noticed a note on the table.

Gabriella-

Had to go back to school today. Sorry, I forgot to tell you. Help yourself to anything and I'll see you when you get home.

-Troy

Gabriella read it over and over. If you were a stranger and you didn't know the situation, you would almost think that Gabriella lived there too. She felt special that he would write her a note just to tell her that he wasn't home. She smiled to herself. Troy was a really nice and sweet guy. He was so caring. 'How could I have ever lost touch with him?' Gabriella thought to herself. She finished her coffee, grabbed her bag, and left Troy's house to go to her college.

"Alright, that's enough review for today, students. Please read chapters twenty-six and twenty-seven. There will be a review test at the end of the section. I'll see you tomorrow." The teacher said, dismissing the class.

Troy got his stuff together and walked downtown. It was a bright, sunny day. Troy decided to get some ice cream. He then, walked into a bookstore and picked out a book because he needed something to read.

"Hi, I'll get this." Troy handed the book over to the cashier. He noticed a small rack of bracelets.

"You like them? They're new. We just got them in." The cashier said.

"Uh, how much are they?" Troy asked. He thought about Gabriella.

"They are 15.99. Do you want to buy one?"

"Sure. I'll take one." He took the sapphire blue one off and put it in the pile with his book.

"Will that be all?"

"Yeah." He grabbed the bag and walked out of the store. He drove back to his house. When he got in, he dropped his keys on the table. Gabriella wasn't there so he decided to take a nap. At first, he couldn't sleep. Troy thought that maybe he should make Gabriella a (romantic) dinner. Maybe they would get closer together that way. He eventually fell asleep dreaming about the how the evening might go.

Troy woke up to his cell phone ringing. He rubbed his eyes and looked at the time to see that it was 6:30 pm. He grabbed his phone and answered.

"Hello?" Troy hoarsely answered.

"Troy? You sound tired." It was Gabriella. She sounded jumpy and cheery.

"Yeah, I actually took a nap." He sat up more, to focus on their conversation.

"Really? I aced all my classes! I'm so happy!" Gabriella exclaimed.

"Well, do you maybe want to do something... tonight... later. Like, I could make dinner or something. It doesn't have to be a date or anything." Troy stuttered.

"Yeah, sounds good. Now I'm even more excited. I'll be there in like a half an hour, okay?"

"Yeah. Okay, bye." Troy hung up. It sounds like a better excuse to celebrate for getting all A's instead of starting a relationship. More practical. Troy quickly got up and took out some sirloin. He started to cook it with vegetables and seasonings. Hey, he was a better cook then he thought. He made two salads with a vinaigrette dressing and set the food out until she got home. He made her a 'Congratulations!' card and lit the candles. Suddenly, he heard a knock at the door. He answered it.

"Hey!" Gabriella exclaimed. "Wow! This looks really good and smells really good."

"Yeah, I worked hard." Troy said.

They sat down and started eating.

"You know, Troy. This is so sweet of you. I don't know how to thank you." She smiled.

"Well, I know you worked hard at school so this is for you." He took a bite of his salad.

"I'm so glad that we met again. I don't know how I could have almost completely turned you down and out of my life forever. I'm sorry." Gabriella said.

"I really wish we would have talked and kept in touch. It was a waste of years to go by." Troy added.

"Yeah, I definitely agree. Your just so nice and caring..." Gabriella trailed off into his blue eyes. Troy couldn't find what to say either. Her looks are getting in the way of words.

"Well, I have something for you." He pulled a small brown box out of his pocket. "Here."

"Oh, Troy! Are you serious?" She opened the box and found the blue bracelet. It sparkled in the candlelight. "Oh my gosh!" Gabriella jumped up and hugged Troy immediately.

"I thought you would like it." He smiled, pulling apart from her.

"I do!" They sat back down and continued eating; trying to think of something to say that was appropriate for the moment. When they were finished eating dinner, they sat down on the couch, talking.

"I just really don't know what to say..." There was a pause. "Thank you." Gabriella smiled.

"Your welcome."

"If I didn't know any better, I would almost say this is supposed to be romantic." Gabriella said, getting closer to him.

"You would?" Troy leaned in and pressed his lips against hers. He had wanted to do this for so long. It was like a flashback from high school. They deepened it and then broke apart.

"Um, wow. This is not really how I planned my night, but this is so much better." Gabriella said and leaned in again and they kissed again, wishing this moment would last forever...

Thanks for reading! Please review!


	12. Chapter 12

Thanks for all the reviews! I really love reading them!

When Gabriella woke up, she looked around. She was in Troy's guest room. She was still in the clothes she wore the night before. She pushed the covers off of her and walked into the living room. Troy was sitting in his big chair, reading.

He looked up. "Hey."

"Good morning." She smiled.

"How are you?" He asked, putting down his book.

"Good, actually. Really good." She put a hand to her forehead and smiled. "I don't remember sleeping in the guest bed."

"I put you there. We fell asleep out here again." He laughed. "I woke up in the middle of the night and yeah..." Troy trailed off.

"Thanks." She sat down.

"I'm not trying to get rid of you or anything but, do you know when it's okay for you to go back?" Troy asked.

"You know what? You're right. I'm totally a bother. You can take me home now. I'm sure it's safe." Gabriella said.

"No, no, no. That's not what I meant. I know it's kind of awkward and a little too soon but, I kind of... I don't know... like you living here, I guess." Troy muttered and looked down, a little embarrassed.

"Really?" Gabriella blushed.

"Well... yeah."

"That's sweet." Gabriella couldn't help but smile.

"Uh, so do you want to go out for breakfast or something?" Troy asked, trying to change the subject. He liked being romantic with girls especially Gabriella but he didn't know what to say. He wasn't really used to having a girlfriend.

"Yeah. Sounds good. Let me go get ready." Gabriella said. She went into her room to change. She got on some new clothes and spent extra time doing her makeup and hair. Even though you don't realize it, everyone spends extra time with their hair and makeup for a boy. You think your just being casual but it's hard not to impress them. Gabriella was happy! Does this mean that they are boyfriend and girlfriend? Gabriella lay on her bed, daydreaming. Last night was so awesome. They kissed. Gabriella wanted to do it again but it might be a little awkward. Did he even like it? Gabriella looked at herself in the mirror. She decided to change shirts. This one was a little too fancy. She pulled off her shirt, only to be in a bra. She looked through all her shirts. Nothing seemed to be right. Suddenly, she heard her door open.

"Are you almost read- Ooookay. I'm going to go now." Troy immediately shut the door after he saw her. Gabriella was still in shock, covering her chest with her shirt. Gabriella quickly put on the closest shirt she could find. She grabbed her purse and walked into the living room.

Troy quickly got up from his seat. "I am so sorry, Gabriella. I had no idea. I really didn't."

"It's okay. It's not your fault. I didn't do any sort of a warning." She giggled.

"Yeah, but I should have knocked."

"Well, we all make mistakes." She smiled.

After breakfast, they went home, read, watched TV, and talked. Later that evening, around 8:30, they took a walk in the park together.

"So..." Gabriella didn't know what to say.

"Uh... you look nice today." Troy muttered. He didn't know what to say either.

"Thanks." She giggled at how hard he was trying.

They walked in silence for a minute.

"Troy?" Gabriella faced him. They had to talk about last night sooner or later.

"Yeah." He looked deep into her eyes.

"Well, what would you like, I don't know, consider us?" Gabriella muttered.

"Uh, I don't know." He smiled.

"Do you like me?" Gabriella asked.

"Yeah."

"As more than a friend because we kissed last night, kind of a lot and did it mean something or...?"

"Gabriella, I've really missed you these years. I really have. Was I really your first love?"

"... Yeah. I know we met again like a month or so ago but I've never felt this way towards somebody before. You just make me feel so confident and happy. Was I really yours?"

"In high school, I was a basketball jock. That's all people ever saw me as. After you came, I was like a different person, but in a good way. I never knew I had an interest in singing. Now I love it." Troy said.

"I just don't know what to say." She had tears of happiness in her eyes.

"You don't have to say anything." Troy held her around the waist and bent down to kiss her.

"Gabriella!" A voice came from down the path.

Gabriella broke apart from Troy. "Jerry?"

"Hey babe." Jerry came up and kissed her on the cheek with his arm around her waist.

"Gabriella, who is this?" Troy asked.

"Uh, well it's not what it looks like." Gabriella pulled Jerry's hand off her waist.

"Gabi, who's this guy you were kissing?" Jerry asked.

"Don't call me Gabi. We're over. You're the one that dumped me, remember!" Gabriella pushed Jerry off of her.

"Gabriella?" Troy asked.

"I don't like him. We don't go out anymore." Gabriella said to Troy.

"Well then why does it seem like you do? He just came up and kissed you. I thought we were something, Gabriella. I... almost... thought... I loved you." Troy turned around and walked the opposite direction.

"Troy, wait!" Gabriella screamed but he kept walking.

"C'mon forget him. He didn't mean that much too you, anyway." Jerry grabbed her waist and tried kissing her neck.

"Stop! How could you? I loved Troy and you ruined it, you bastard. If you wanted to get back together, you should have never broken my heart in the first place." Gabriella started crying.

"But I'm here now. I'm here and in love with you. Why aren't you into it, baby?" Jerry pulled her closer.

"Don't talk or touch me! Just leave me alone." Gabriella cried. She walked away, with her arms folded around herself. She walked to Troy's apartment. Hopefully he isn't really mad at her. Since he gave her a key, she opened the door herself. The lights were off in the kitchen and living room.

"Troy?" Gabriella said.

There was no answer.

"Troy? Are you here?" Gabriella asked.

There was still no answer. She stumbled over something on the floor. "Ouch." She muttered.

She knocked on Troy's room. Nobody answered. She was starting to get kind of worried. She decided to open the door. "Troy?"

"What?" Troy was on his bed, with his hands over his face. You could tell he had been crying.

"Jerry is nobody. He's not my boyfriend." Gabriella said in her sweetest voice.

"He's not your boyfriend, so he comes up to you and practically makes out with you? Gabriella, I really liked you but I didn't know you were like _this. _I'm sorry but I think you should go." Troy looked up at her. His eyes were red.

"Oh, Troy." She sat next to him. "I'm so sorry it hurt you this bad."

"I said, I think you should leave." He muttered.

"You don't mean that, do you? Where am I supposed to go?"

"Gabriella, I can't be with you. I know we weren't going out but it just hurts so so much to see him interact with you like that." Troy said.

"Yeah, but did you see me interact with_ him_ like that?" Gabriella asked.

"I'm sorry..."

Gabriella's tears were pouring out. "I'm sorry too."

When Gabriella got home, she threw her keys and bag on the table. She got in her pajamas and slipped into bed, still crying. She wouldn't be able to fall asleep if she were still crying. She noticed how cold it was. She hasn't been here for a while. She was so used to sleeping in Troy's guest bed. She almost missed the bed, too. She suddenly got startled from a noise at the door. It was like somebody trying to open the door. Gabriella ignored. It was probably her imagination. The sound of the chain and lock on the door was getting louder and louder...

Thanks for reading! Please review! I just want to say thank you so much. I would really like to individually thank every single reviewer out there, but I'm busy and there are a lot of them. You all know, that I could if I would. That's why all these chapters are dedicated to you guys!


	13. Chapter 13

Hey, thanks for all the reviews! If you want more of my writing, you can check out _Reunited. _I'm co-writing that with my friend AKA goldhilaryfan. Anyway, please read and review! You guys are pretty smart guessers on who is at the door.

Gabriella pulled the covers over her head. This was all a dream, that she was hearing these noises. She heard somebody try to open the door again. Okay, this wasn't her imagination! Gabriella slowly got up. She was in a camisole and some short shorts. She crept to the door out of her room was. Just then, her front door knocked down. Gabriella hid against the wall in her bedroom. She saw a glimpse of the man in her house. He had shaggy black clothes on and a black mask over his face. Gabriella knew that was the guy on the loose. What a perfect night to come home. 'Hopefully Troy will feel guilty now, when I'm dead.' Gabriella thought. 'What, don't think like that, Gabriella. You're not going to die.' She reassured herself. The bat was in the living room, and so was the man. Hmmm, guess that means she's not going out there. There was silence for a minute. Gabriella thought he might have left. Suddenly she heard a vase break. She screamed faintly. He didn't hear over the shattering noise. She heard his footsteps go in the kitchen, so she looked in the living room. The vase was shattered on the carpet. The water and roses were on the floor as well. Troy gave her those, the night they went out to the musical. She was surprised they were still alive and looking healthy. Gabriella quietly tiptoed over to the bin with the baseball bat. It wasn't there. She looked over by the door, and it was there. She remembered when she thought Troy was the killer and she carried it with her incase he was. She just set it on the table by the door. This was definatly not the best night to come back home. When she stepped back, her floor made a creak. She stood completely still, not knowing if he heard her or not. Gabriella heard his footsteps coming out of the kitchen back towards the living room. All the lights were off and Gabriella stood still.

"Don't move, or I'll shoot you." The killer said.

Gabriella breathed as lightly as she could. He _did_ see her. The man turned on the light. Gabriella winced at the look of him in light.

"Please don't kill me." She muttered, softly, trying not to make him mad.

"We'll see how the night goes. Anyway, where is all your money and diamonds?" He rummaged through her desk and tables.

"Please..."

He walked up to her, about two inches away. "I said, where is your money?"

Gabriella backed up and stumbled past some books.

"Tell me!" His voice grew louder and louder.

Gabriella kept backing up and he came closer. He pulled out a knife.

"Please! Stop! Please, leave me alone!" Gabriella cried. She had tears coming out of her eyes.

"No. Chasing you is fun." He smirked.

"Please. I've had a really hard night. I'm asking you. Please." Gabriella stopped moving.

"I came to steal and kill. If I take your money, you'll tell the police so I'll have to kill you." He came closer.

She backed up. "No, no, no. I won't tell anyone. I promise." She was about to hold her pinky up to pinky swear, but decided not to.

"How do I know that?" He asked, coming near, holding the knife in her direction.

"I don't know, but I won't tell." Gabriella gulped heavily.

"Yeah, I trust you." He said. Gabriella let out a sigh of relief. "But this is much more fun!" He started running towards her.

Gabriella screamed and jumped over the arm of her couch. She went into Rachael's room and locked the door. She heard him try to open the door. She decided to call the police. There wasn't one in Rachael's room. Only in the living room. Aaarrggghh! Her mind screamed. She saw the knife stab through the door.

"Oh no." She muttered to herself. She went inside Rachael's bathroom and shut the door. She looked at herself in the mirror. Her hair was curly, yet flat and her makeup was smeared. Rachael's door was tore down. So she heard. The killer banged on the door to the bathroom. "I know you're in there, sweetheart. Don't play games with me."

Thank god, this was a his or her bathroom. She slowly opened the door to the other side and tiptoed through the living room, trying to reach the phone. She picked it up and dialed 9-1-1. It rang a few times.

"Albuquerque Police Department." A woman picked up from the other end. The man appeared out of Rachael's room. Gabriella screamed and hung up the phone. It wasn't cordless, so she couldn't have traveled with it.

"Come here!" He yelled. Gabriella raced around her living room, trying to get away from him. He grabbed her and held her close to him. He breathed heavily on her face. "You were going to call the police, weren't you?"

Gabriella didn't say anything.

"Weren't you?" He yelled louder. He hit her in the stomach.

"Aaahh!" Gabriella cried and bent down on her knees, crouching.

"Get up." He pulled her up and held her around the waist. She looked as if she were going to faint. "Now, if I kill you first, you won't be able to tell me where your stuff is." He picked her up and put her in the corner. He tied her hands and feet together and covered her mouth with tape. She whaled every once in a while, hoping someone would hear her. She looked at the time. It was 10:42. It wasn't that late. 'Couldn't people here her?' Gabriella thought. She watched him look through chests, boxes, and drawers. He walked in and out of Gabriella and Rachael's rooms and he went in the bathroom and kitchen.

"Where is all your damn money?" He kicked her coffee table over. Gabriella winced. Gabriella wished she could reach the phone, to call Rachael or Taylor. The stranger kept looking around.

"Are you poor or something?" He asked, jerking around hollow boxes.

'Maybe if I nod or say yes, he'll leave me alone.' Gabriella thought.

"Never mind." He grabbed her and ripped the tape off of her mouth.

"Ah." Gabriella had almost passed out, but that woke her up fully.

"Now you tell me where your wallet is, or I will seriously kill you." The man pulled out his knife and made the tip slightly touch her head.

"Please, just leave me alone." Gabriella whimpered.

"You asked for it." The man pulled the knife back, attempting to stab her in the head.

"Stop!" Troy stood in the doorway.

Gabriella looked at him with hopeful eyes. The killer shifted her weight to his other arm. He was covering her mouth with his hand so she wouldn't speak.

"Who are you?" The killer asked.

"Her... friend. Now drop her. Kill me instead." Troy ordered, sternly. The man dropped Gabriella to the floor. Since he was holding her up, she just fell and hit the ground hard. Everything was almost a blur to her. She started to crawl over to Troy.

"Stop." The killer put his foot on her back, hardly. The killer walked forward toward Troy.

"Gabriella, run away." Troy said to her. She barely made it out. She was so weak and couldn't even stand up right.

Troy looked at the man, coming near him with a knife. "You don't want to do this."

"Why not?"

"Uh... because your parents love you." Troy thought of the fastest thing that came to his mind.

"They're dead." The man groaned. He came closer to Troy.

"Wait!" Troy shouted. The man stopped. Troy punched him in the face, which knocked him out. Troy ran over to Gabriella, who was shivering.

"Oh, Gabriella. It's okay. Are you okay?" Troy kissed her head.

"Troy..." Gabriella said, hoarse.

"I'm here. Are you hurt?" Troy asked her softly.

"Why are you here?" She asked.

"I came to apologize. I know it was late but I was so harsh to you. I didn't even let you explain. It just all happened too fast. I'm so sorry. Are you okay?" He held her so tight and close to him.

Suddenly, the man stood up again, with his knife and he came near Troy and Gabriella. Gabriella held on to Troy and he held so tight so that nothing would happen to her. They heard a gunshot, but they weren't hurt at all. The man fell to the ground and appearing behind him, were two police officers. Troy set Gabriella on the couch and went up to the officers.

"Hi. I'm Troy Bolton." He shook their hands.

"I'm officer Cartwright and this is officer Smith. We had a call from this house but they hung up. We retraced the address and some people were calling us, complaining about the noise. I'm glad we got here on time. Smith, call for back up." Officer Cartwright sad and started investigating.

Troy walked over to Gabriella to make sure she was safe and so he could be by her side.

Thanks for reading! I know, a lot to throw in 1 chapter. That's the most drama I've ever written. Anyway, please tell me what you think in your review and check out _Reunited_ if you haven't already! Thanks everyone!


	14. Chapter 14

Thanks for the reviews! I really don't know when to end it. Maybe the next chapter will be the last. Well, please read and review.

The next morning, Gabriella woke up. Her eyelids felt glued to the bottom of her eye. She was tired and didn't know where she was. She squirmed a little and looked around. She was in an unfamiliar room. The bed was comfortable and big. She squirmed around, feeling the warmth ness under the covers. Suddenly the door opened and Troy appeared.

"Hey." He walked over and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Hi." Gabriella sat up a little bit more.

"How are you feeling?" He asked.

"Okay. I'm tired kind of." She said.

"Figures. You had a pretty rough night." Troy said.

"Yeah." Gabriella spoke softly, having all the memories of last night rush to her head. "I thought you were mad at me."

"I was, but then I thought about it, and I didn't give you any sort of chance to explain. Who was that guy anyway?" Troy asked.

"That was Jerry, my ex-boyfriend. He was the break-up I was trying to get over, and then he came last night and I don't love him anymore… I love you." Gabriella said.

Troy smiled.

"But, I guess we're better off as just friends, right?" Her smile faded.

"Uh, yeah. Probably." He said.

"Well, I love you as a friend then." She giggled.

"Okay. Sounds good." Troy said. Of course, secretly, Troy wanted to be more with Gabriella but maybe that would just take time.

"Am I in your room?" She laughed.

"Yeah. Well, you seemed cold and I have a bed heater, so..." Troy laughed too. "And you know, if you woke up or something from a nightmare, you might have gotten scared if you were by yourself, or something."

"Okay, thanks. Well, I'm glad your here to comfort me." She giggled some more.

"Me too. So, hey, do you want to go see a movie or something later today?" Troy asked.

"Yeah, sounds good." She said.

"Good." He got up and headed to the door.

"Troy, wait." Gabriella said. Troy turned around. "Thanks for saving my life."

"It was my pleasure." He smiled and walked out of the room.

Gabriella sat back and smiled. She really liked Troy. Thank god, he forgave her. She knew that she secretly loved Troy as more than a friend, but he just wanted to be friends. Gabriella got out of bed and went into the living room. She was still in her short shorts and camisole. She sat next to Troy on the couch.

"Hey." Gabriella said.

"What's up?" He put his arm around her.

"Not much. Troy, where am I supposed to go?" She looked into his blue eyes.

"Well, I could drive you to somebody else's place or a hotel." He offered.

"Okay."

"You could stay again if you want." He added.

"Is it alright?" She asked, just to make sure he was okay with it.

"Yeah, sure. I'm fine with it." He said.

"Okay, good. Just didn't want you to feel uncomfortable or anything."

"Uh, so you want to get ready to go to the movie?" Troy asked.

"Yeah." She went into the bathroom, realizing she had nothing else to wear. She peered out of the door. "Uh, Troy?"

"Here. I picked them up before we left your place." He handed her a pair of jeans, an orange shirt, and a sweatshirt.

"Thanks." She smiled before she shut the door to change.

When they went to the movie, Troy paid because she didn't have any money. They got a large popcorn; they both got small sodas, and even a box of candy.

"I think we're ready." Troy laughed.

"Me too." She smiled. When they got their seats they waited until the lights came down. They didn't know what to say so it was kind of awkward. They both wanted to be together more than anything but they already had this conversation about their relationship.

When the movie was over, Troy and Gabriella decided to go to Gabriella's house to pick her up some clothes for the next week or so. When they got there, Gabriella looked around. Her place scared her now. Everything was knocked over and it brang back the horrible memories of last night. Gabriella seriously thought that she was going to die last night.

"I'll be a minute." She said to Troy and walked into her bedroom.

Troy sat on the couch, waiting for Gabriella. He picked up the coffee table. Under it was the vase with the roses shattered on the floor. He was surprised they looked so healthy. Suddenly, Gabriella came out. "I'm ready."

"Okay." Troy got up.

"Oh, hey Gabriella!" Rachael came out of her room, rushing to hug her.

"Hey! Your back." Gabriella hugged her back.

"Yeah. I tried calling you today, but you didn't answer." Rachael said.

"We saw a movie."

"Oh. Why is it so messy in here?" Rachael picked up a paper from the floor.

"You see, I know it's hard to believe but, that guy on the loose actually did come here and he almost killed me." Gabriella said.

"Okay! Sure. You were probably just drunk and don't remember you trashing the place. We'll clean it up tomorrow." Rachael laughed.

"No, I'm serious." Gabriella looked at Troy and he nodded.

"Oh my gosh! Are you okay?" Rachael hugged her.

"I am now but if it weren't for Troy, I don't even know what would have happened." Gabriella said.

"Oh, so you're going over to Troy's?" Rachael asked.

"Yeah." Gabriella answered. She just wanted to get out of here and go to bed.

"You can stay over, too. If you want. You can stay in the guest bedroom." Troy offered.

"Really?" Rachael exclaimed. Troy nodded. "I'll go get my stuff."

"Where am I supposed to sleep?" Gabriella asked Troy, once Rachael went inside her bedroom.

"You can sleep in my bed again. I won't do anything." Troy smiled.

"Okay." She smiled at him, too.

When the three got to Troy's place, they sat in the living room and chatted. It was 9:30 at night now.

"So, are you two like, dating?" Rachael asked.

"What? No. We're just friends." Gabriella answered, quickly.

"Oh, okay." Rachael took a drink of some water. "Sure."

"You know, I think I'm going to go to bed." Gabriella stood up and yawned.

"Okay, goodnight." Rachael and Troy said. "I think I'll go to bed too." Rachael agreed.

"I'll just clean up while you two use the bathroom and stuff." Troy didn't want to sound like one of the girlfriends.

Gabriella and Rachael went to the bathroom to brush their teeth and change.

"So, how was your flight back?" Gabriella asked.

"It was good. I had to of course, pay for the food. I hate that new rule." Rachael brushed her shoulder length blonde hair. "How was your time here? Did you stay here the whole week or something?"

"Yeah. I was really scared staying at the house all by myself. I stayed in the guest room." Gabriella said, brushing her teeth.

"Are you sure you didn't do anything with him, in _his_ bed?" Rachael nudged her.

"No way! I stayed in my bed the whole time. Well, except the first night when we fell asleep in front of the television." Gabriella said. Rachael looked at her with raised eyebrows. "On the couch! Nothing happened."

"Are you sure that this whole time you've been here, you haven't done anything or felt anything for him?" Rachael asked.

"Well yeah. We admitted our feelings toward each other and made out a few times, but that's all." Gabriella washed her face.

"What! This is a big step from not liking him. Well, then why did you guys just say you were friends?"

"Because, we are now. We decided being friends was better. It's a long story, and it has to do with Jerry. I secretly like Troy more but he just wants to be friends so I'm okay with that." Gabriella said, wiping her face in a towel.

"But you're going to sleep with him tonight!" Rachael shouted.

"Shut up!" Gabriella hissed. "Well, were literally sleeping together but not having sex sleeping together? You jump to too many conclusions." Gabriella said.

"Okay, sorry. Well, goodnight." Rachael said and left the bathroom. They waved to each other, as they went in the rooms opposite each other.

Gabriella turned on her bed heater and her bedside lamp. She slipped in bed and started reading her book that she brought. After about ten minutes, Troy came in and shut the door.

"Hey." He said.

She put her book down. "Hey."

Troy got in on the other side, far away from where her body laid. They sat there for about five minutes. Gabriella was still reading, but she closed her book, laid back and faced him. He faced her too.

"So, what exactly happened last night?" Troy asked, getting comfortable.

"Well, I was in my bed and he basically broke in. I went out to get the bat but he saw me, started chasing me. I tried to call the police, but he said he would kill me. Troy, he was going to kill me no matter what." Gabriella almost had tears in her eyes.

"Gabriella, I'm so sorry. I was such a jerk. I feel so guilty and bad that you had to go through all this."

"I'm sorry too." She wiped her tears away and looked up. Troy leaned over, cupped her chin and kissed her gently.

Okay, that was fun to write! Thanks now please review!


	15. Chapter 15

Hi everyone! Well, I'm very sad because I've decided this is my last chapter. I've run out of ideas and it seems like an okay place to stop. If any of you would like to see it keep going, please give me ideas and I could possibly go on. Also, please check out my new story, 'Something More.'

The next morning, Gabriella awoke to a bright sunny room. She opened her eyes and looked around. There was an arm caressing her side. It was Troy's. She was resting on his chest and he was still sleeping. Gabriella smiled and cuddled up to him. Just then, he woke up as well. He looked down at her, lying on him.

"Hey," he smiled.

"Good morning."

"Did you sleep good," He asked.

"Perfect," Gabriella smiled. "What about you?"

"Nice."

"That's good. Your bed is so comfy," She giggled.

"Yeah..." He trailed off. "Gabriella?"

"Yeah?" She looked up in his eyes.

"We never really finished that conversation at the park."

"What conversation?"

"You know. About us," Troy said.

"Oh yeah. So... what about us do you want to know?"

"Well, what are we?"

"I don't know. Depends on how we feel about each other," Gabriella smiled.

"Okay. You first."

"No, you first." She pushed his shoulder.

"Um, well, I like you... a lot. Maybe even love you. I don't know, Gabriella. This feels awkward," Troy leaned back in bed and put his hands on his head. He wanted to tell her how he felt, truly, but was just nervous. How would she react? I mean, he loved her more than anything in the world, but what if she just liked him as a pet dog or something. That's not the reaction he would want.

"It's okay. I totally feel the same," she admitted.

Troy shot back up. "You do?"

"Yeah. It's like we have this connection between us. It's almost like we're meant to be. We met at the ski lodge and then we met at school. We split apart but then fate happened and we met on the internet. It's weird..." She paused. "But I like it."

"I'm so glad you feel the same," Troy let out a big sigh.

"Me too," she laughed. "So what? Are we like... going out?"

"Uuuhh, if you want to."

"You don't sound like _you_ want to. Do you not want to? We can just stay friends, if you want," Gabriella looked down, with a sad expression on her face.

"No. That's not how it was supposed to sound. Gabriella, I said I love you, I've made you dinner, bought you a bracelet, _and _slept with you last night," They both laughed. "I think you know what I mean. But, of course I want to go out with you. There's nobody I'd rather spend my life with."

"Troy, your not proposing are you?"

"No," he laughed. "That can wait. Let's start from where we were in high school."

"Sounds good," she smiled. Troy leaned over and started passionately kissing her. Troy pulled the covers up and they started making out. Suddenly, Rachael barged in. What she saw was, Troy and Gabriella's heads kissing, and covers over the rest of their bodies.

"Wow! Okay, bad timing!" Rachael said loud enough to break them apart.

"Rachael!" Gabriella shouted. "Can you please excuse us?"

"Okay, I'll leave, but just to let you know, I think that Troy was hitting on you."

"You think!" Gabriella shouted. "And he didn't hit on me. We hit on each other!" Gabriella pushed her out of the room and shut the door.

"I am so sorry," she laughed.

"No problem. Wait, did she think that we were..."

"I think so. We'll straiten her out later. Anyway..." Gabriella crawled back in bed. "Where were we?"

For lunch, Troy, Gabriella, and Rachael went out to lunch at the cafe'.

"So you guys really didn't do it?" Rachael asked.

"Yes!" Troy and Gabriella told her for the tenth time.

"Okay. It just looked like it. Wait, are you sure you're not lying?"

"Yes, Rachael, we're sure," Gabriella slammed her ice tea on the table.

"Well you sure were wrong about Troy not liking you like that. Man, you guys were at."

"You thought I didn't like you?" Troy asked.

"Well, you said it was better we were just friends. I mean, after Jerry and all..." Gabriella looked down at her drink.

"No. I was crazy about you this whole time. I thought that maybe you thought that

I was rushing it. I mean, I practically just saved your life, so..."

"Well it kind of would have been a good time, in my opinion," Gabriella said.

"Okay... so, let's not get into this little mushy love-thing, okay? Who wants some bread?" Rachael asked, trying to break their conversation.

Later that day, the three were hanging out at Troy's house, chatting. Troy was reading and Gabriella and Rachael were talking about her vacation to Oregon. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Gabriella couldn't help but feel slightly scared. Troy saw her expression.

"I'll get it," he got up and opened the door.

"Man, I'm depressed," Chad bursted through and plopped on Troy's couch. The girls were staring at him. "Dude, you got two at once. That's hot. Wait, Gabriella?" Chad asked.

Gabriella nodded.

"Oh. Well, you seem to be over here a lot."

"It's a long story," Troy said.

"What's been going on with you two lately?" Chad asked.

"We're dating." Troy said. Gabriella nodded once more.

"What? Are you serious? This is just too weird. Troy and Gabriella again. You guys make a good couple. Troy, you know what's weird, is that for once, you have a girlfriend and I don't."

"Yeah. Well, your girls are stupid cheerleaders. Always have been," Troy sat on the arm of Gabriella's chair and put his hand on her back.

"So why are you depressed, Chad," Gabriella asked.

"It's Tiffany. I miss her like hell. We've been apart for almost a week but it feels like a year. I've just been moping on the couch, eating and drinking. I managed to get dressed and come over here. I tried calling to get back together but she refuses. She said I was a jerk. I don't know, Troy, maybe I am."

"No, your not. You don't need her. She was mean and rude. I personally hated her."

"What? This whole time, you hated Tiffany?"

"Yeah. She was so annoying and stuff."

Chad sighed and leaned back.

"I have an idea," Troy said.

Name: Chad

Sex: Male

Status: Single

Orientation: Strait

Hair Color: Brown

Eye Color: Brown

Height: 5' 8''

Age: 22 years old.

Hobbies: Basketball, basketball, and more basketball.

Hidden Talent: Meeting girls.

"There, do you feel better," Troy said as Chad hit the enter button.

"I guess. Do you think I'll meet someone good this time?" Chad asked.

"Maybe. Just wait and see. Look at how good the website paired me up," Troy said and kissed Gabriella on the cheek.

"Ha. Almost too good," Chad smirked.

That night, Rachael stayed in the guest room and Troy and Gabriella stayed in his room.

"So, what do you think your going to do?" Troy asked.

"I don't know. Frankly, I don't want to go back home at all and I don't have much money, Troy. I guess, I never really thought about what I was going to do. When I'm with you, all my worries go away," she smiled and kissed him.

"Well, you're always welcome here."

"I know."

The next morning, Troy and Gabriella awoke to his phone ringing. Gabriella moved from Troy, so he could answer his phone.

"Hello?" Troy answered.

"Hey, dude." Chad said.

"Man, I'm sleeping."

"With Gabriella?"

"That's none of your business," Troy shifted his weight to his other elbow. Gabriella looked at him like, 'What are you guys talking about?'

"Yes it is. We're buddies."

"Whatever. So why are you calling?"

"I wanted to tell you that I've got a match." Chad said. Troy could picture Chad smiling when he said that.

"Really? What's her name," Troy asked.

"It says Taylor."

Well, there you go. Sorry it was kind of a cliffhanger ending, but I think you know whom Taylor is and what's going to happen with them. I had planned that ending part since like the first chapter. You all were asking to put Chad and Taylor together but I really wanted to do the ending like that. Anyway, while I was writing, I decided that I'm probably going to do a sequel instead of keep going with the story. It'll come out pretty soon. Also, please please please please read my new story, 'Something More.' It's obviously troyella so read and review it. Now review this story! I just want to thank everyone for reading this story. It's been my favorite story to write on fanfiction and it's done the best in terms of reviews for all my stories.

I want to thank some reoccurring reviewers:

JUST.like.KINDERGARTENx3, samkaalexfan, mylifeismine, My Friends Call Me..., Maureen, StaticShock28, Marie Terensky, Topazchick08, highschoolmusical123456, peachie1st, goldhilaryfan, switcheroo, ZacEfronLuver, WriTeRgRI412, Lissical, tc-kimberly1968, Troybriella-fan4ever, Myrtle Riddle, dancerlittle, xXshellyxloveXx, Mademoiselle Ashley Brooke, x-free-x, Angelstargirl, titanicgirl1625, Zanessa Fan, HorseLover20693, rggrgirl, SpufFan, Gabriella Montez-Bolton, HSM lover 4life, and tha one tha only Smurfy!

Wow! That was a lot of names to write. If I forgot you, please tell me and I'll write you something and apologize cuz' I really appreciate everybody's review! Again, thank you!

From, lipshake


	16. This is not a chap It's a poll

Hey everyone! This is not a chapter, this is a poll.

I want to take this poll for fun. Which out of all my stories for High School Musical do you guys like best?

To Be Gabriella

Why Do I Feel This Way?

Elove

Please say your opinion in your review and thanks for reading this story, everyone!


End file.
